


Mistress Anzu

by Tyranny_Mutt



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: F/M, Masochism, Pegging, S&M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 06:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15791286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyranny_Mutt/pseuds/Tyranny_Mutt
Summary: There is no plot. Only smut.





	Mistress Anzu

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evilkitten3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilkitten3/gifts).



> Inbetween job hunting I write pegging crackship porn for my friends.

The cold wind wrapped around his naked form, causing him to shake, and with a shuddering voice he said, “Please, Mistress, may I close the window? It’s cold.” 

He bit his lip as the switch hit the side of his leg and an enraged voice said, “Did I say you could speak, boy? No, I didn’t. Now, on your hands and knees.”

He did as he was told, keeping his head down all the while. He’d been forbidden from looking her directly in the eye and knew that the punishment for disobeying would be immense. 

He heard the clack clack of her heels as she moved behind him and sucked in a breath in anticipation of what she might do next. Bakura clenched his teeth as he felt the switch hit his rear end without warning. She hit him several more times in quick succession and he had to fight to keep his arms from collapsing under him.

“You’ve really gotten better at withstanding the pain,” he heard her purr, “or maybe you’ve actually begun to enjoy it?”

“I-I...of course not, Mistress! It hurts too much to feel good,” he told her, still not looking her in the eye. 

He jumped when he felt the switch slowly brush up against his erection and his cheeks grew warm at the realisation he’d been caught in a lie. 

“You know I don’t like being lied to, Bakura. I’m afraid you’re going to have to be taught a lesson.”

She knelt down behind him, grabbed a cheek in each hand and squeezed. He sucked in a breath at the jolt of pain that hit him but calmed down as it soon mellowed to a dull ache that made his erection twinge. He knew what she was preparing to do back there and it took all the strength he had left not to moan. 

She’d told him to stretch and lube up thoroughly beforehand, so when she pressed a couple of fingers to his entrance, they slid inside without a problem. He didn’t need any more prepping but that’s not what this was about anyway. She wanted to make him squirm, to become a quivering mess entirely at her disposal. 

And it was working. Bakura threw his head back as she thrust her fingers in as harshly as possible, not stopping for an instant. He felt the heat welling up in his gut, so close to the edge when suddenly...nothing.

The shock of abruptly losing that pleasure caused his arms to finally give out and before he could correct himself he was faceplanting into the ground. He tried to get back up again but a hand gripped his hair and firmly pushed him back down. His Mistress wanted him to stay so he stayed.

He heard her moving around behind him and while he couldn’t see what she was going on, he knew what she was doing and felt a shiver run down his spine. Mistress Anzu was putting on her favourite toy. 

She knelt down behind him again and Bakura braced himself for what was about to happen. It started off slow with just the tip and he made sure to brace himself because if experience taught him anything it was that that didn’t last long.

He groaned as she slowly sheathed the entire member into him. He felt incredibly full thanks to its immense girth and silently praised his Mistress for her choice in dildo. 

She started out slow to get him used to the size of the toy and he groaned in appreciation. She’d played with him enough times to know what his body could handle and when she felt that he could take more, her thrusting began to speed up.

“A-Anzu!” He knew he’d end up being punished for addressing her without her title but with the way she was pounding him, he was finding it difficult to care. 

He dug his nails into the floor, looking for anything to grasp onto. His eyes were shut tight and his teeth clenched as he felt himself coming closer to the edge. She wouldn’t be happy if he orgasmed without her permission so he tried his best to stave off his quickly building release. 

It didn’t work and he found himself shouting as his seed coated the floor. He collapsed into his mess and only vaguely registered his Mistress as she pulled out of him.

He closed his eyes and sighed with content as fingers gently brushed themselves through his matted hair. 

“You have to get up, Bakura, you can’t sleep here,” a gentle voice whispered in his ear. 

When the play was done, she was no longer his Mistress and was instead Anzu Mazaki, his kind, albeit stern, lover, who was currently holding onto his forearm and gently trying to pull him up.

She walked him over to the bad and after sitting him down on the edge said, “You just lie down and I’ll go get us some tea, okay?”

“...kay,” was all he could muster before falling backwards and drifting off to sleep. Tea could wait.


End file.
